


Fan auf Abwegen

by Faeniel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeniel/pseuds/Faeniel
Summary: 'Ich verschlucke mich an meinem eigenen Sabber. Und muss mir gedanklich erstmal eine scheuern. Ich mache wahrscheinlich gerade einen super ersten Eindruck. Und es soll ja Eltern geben, die ihre Kinder nach Fantasiefiguren benennen, vor allem, wenn die auch noch genauso aussehen. Sogar noch besser... '





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zu http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/28796/1

Och nö. Schon wieder Fahrstunde. Den Gedanken daran habe ich die letzten Tage gekonnt verdrängt. Denn so toll wie ich anfangs dachte, ist das ganze auch wieder nicht. Ja, ok, es ist „nur“ der A1 Führerschein. Für alle da draußen, die mindesten so wenig Ahnung haben, wie ich bis vor ein paar Wochen: Das heißt Motorradführerschein für 16 Jährige. Ich hätte ja einfach Mofa oder Roller fahren können, aber nee... als Tochter eines begeisterten Harleybesitzers kann ich es mir nicht so einfach machen.  
Ich bin weder besonders begabt noch motiviert. Das Herbstwetter tut sein übliches. Und dann ist heute auch keine normale Trainingsstunde auf dem Übungsplatz. Nope, es geht bei Nieselregen und gefühlten minus 5 Grad zum ersten Mal auf die Straße.  
Ich kann mir die Stimme meines Fahrlehrers schon jetzt vorstellen, wie er mich durch das Headset anbrüllt, ich solle aufhören den Motor abzuwürgen und endlich anfahren. Ehrlich, das macht es nicht besser!  
Naja und jetzt werde ich auf die Welt losgelassen. Ich sollte aufhören Panik zu schieben, wird schon schiefgehen. Mit diesen Gedanken klingele ich an der Fahrschultür. Nur noch schnell umziehen und dann auf Olli warten, der sowieso erst kurz vor knapp hier aufschlägt.

Mein Finger zittern als hätte ich Parkinson, während ich zum dritten mal versuche meine Schnürsenkel zu binden. Fertig! Mich innerlich zur Ruhe zwingend drücke ich die Tür der kleinen Toilette auf und sehe meinen Fahrlehrer bereits mit dem Rücken zu mir am Bürotisch die Walkietalkies testen. Ist der schon immer so groß? Nee, eher nicht. Und hat er sich die Haare wachsen lassen? Verdammt, ich war doch nur eine Woche in Urlaub, was bitteschön ist hier los?  
Ich bin so tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich zusammenzucke, als sich der Mann umdreht und mich scheinbar jetzt erst bemerkt. Nein, das ist nicht mein Fahrlehrer. Eindeutig. Ich bin mir sicher. So zu 80%.  
„Ah, hi, du musst Eileen sein“, er lächelt breit, ich schaue wahrscheinlich ziemlich überfordert, „Ich helfe aus“  
Das erklärt einiges.  
„Mein Name ist Aragorn“  
Ich verschlucke mich an meinem eigenen Sabber. Und muss mir gedanklich erstmal eine scheuern. Ich mache wahrscheinlich gerade einen super ersten Eindruck. Und es soll ja Eltern geben, die ihre Kinder nach Fantasiefiguren benennen, vor allem, wenn die auch noch genauso aussehen. Sogar noch besser...  
„Ähm.. ja hi, auch“, sehr geistreich, man merkt, dass ich Gymnasiastin bin. Sein Lächeln wird noch breiter. Der Typ hat das gefälligst zu lassen, das wirft mich völlig aus der Bahn.  
„Ich geh schon mal nach hinten, Motorrad holen uns so“  
Besser, nicht gut, aber immerhin ein sinnvoller Satz.

Erleichtert atme ich die eiskalte Luft ein, sobald ich die Tür hinter mir zugeklatscht habe. Ok. Faktenanalyse, das soll angeblich beim Konzentrieren helfen. Neuer Fahrlehrer, mit einem bescheuerten Namen. Nein, er ist zu alt für dich. Sieh es ein. Und er sieht auch überhaupt nicht gut aus. Schwachsinn.  
Gut.  
Erleichtert, diese kurze emotionale Blockade überwunden zu haben, schiebe ich die feuerrote 125er aus der Garage.  
„Ich habe noch nicht viele Mädchen Motorrad fahren sehen“  
Fast kippt mir das Motorrad um. Verdammt. Er soll sich doch nicht so anschleichen. Dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal den Helm auf.  
„Ähm..ja. Roller ist doch was für Mädchen“  
Super, selbst ausgeknockt. Sein offenes Lachen macht es auch nicht besser. Wo zum Teufel ist mein mürrischer Fahrlehrer, wenn ich ihn brauche!?  
Zum Glück reicht er mir jetzt wortlos, aber immer noch lächelnd, das Headset-Walkietalkie-Ding.

Das übelste daran ist, immer wenn mich mein Herr Fahrlehrer anschnauzt, weil ich etwas falsch wegmacht habe, ich mich nicht einmal rechtfertigen kann oder er mir irgendeine Frage stellt und ich mir nur so denke: „WTF was willst du? Ich kann dir nicht antworten!?“ Oder die ganzen tollen Störgeräusche, die mich nach jeder Fahrstunde halb taub durch die Gegend wanken lassen. Übel.

„Ich schiebe dir das Motorrad schon mal raus“, zumindest glaube ich, dass er das sagt. Der Helm macht, dass ich mich wie eine Schwerhörige fühle. Ah, gut, er schiebt es tatsächlich auf die Straße. Sehr schön. Die Einfahrt zu den Garagen und dem Innenhof ist eine Zumutung für jeden Fahrschüler. Steil. Uneben und mit Schlaglöchern, die aussehen wie Mini-Meteoriteneinschläge.


	2. Chapter 2

Und hier stehe bzw. sitze ich jetzt.  
Gefühlt mitten auf der Straße, den Blinker nach rechts gesetzt, während ich warte, dass mein Aragorn sich endlich erbarmt und das Auto ebenfalls aus der Einfahrt manövriert. Ich soll hinterher fahren. Simpel. Einfach. Gut zu merken.  
Wo war gleich wieder rechts?  
Das erste Auto fährt viel zu schnell an mir vorbei. Leute, hier sitzt ein Lebewesen, dass nicht zu Mus verarbeitet werden will.  
Eine Polizeistreife als nächstes. Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, alle starren mich an? Als das Fahrschulauto dann endlich an mir vorbei fährt, brauche ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, um loszufahren.  
Schulterblick? Pah, sollen die anderen Idioten doch aufpassen, wenn hier jemand losfährt. Ok, ok, ich habe es vergessen. Der Integralhelm schränkt mein Sichtfeld aber auch so dermaßen ein, also echt.  
Die Störgeräusche fangen zeitgleich an und haben noch nicht einmal die Gnade, etwas unaufdringlicher als normalerweise zu sein. Tut meiner Überforderung nicht gerade gut.  
„Fahr einfach unabhängig. Halte Abstand, versuche aber trotzdem, mit mir über die Ampel zu kommen. Sonst hältst du halt an und wartest. Nur keine Panik. Würg den Motor nicht ab“  
Ende der Durchsage, sehr hilfreich Aragorn. Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich mies im Schätzen bin?! Und wie viel Abstand ist gleich wieder nötig? Mein Bremsweg ist wie lang? Zum Glück muss ich nicht auch noch überlegen, wie schnell ich fahren muss, das im richtigen Moment Schalten ist schon genug.  
„Mach mal bitte den Blinker aus“  
Achja, da war ja was. Wie soll ich auch Blinker ausmachen und gleichzeitig die Kupplung kommen lassen. Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich opponierbare Daumen? Ach richtig, hab ich ja.  
„Schulterblick! Jetzt zum 5ten Mal!“  
Hmm? Das hab ich dann wohl mal überhört.  
Schon wieder eine Polizeistreife. Schauen die mich etwa an??  
„Hör auf, auf den Fahrbahnmarkierungen zu bremsen, sonst landest du auf dem Asphalt“  
Nett umschrieben. Hört er sich etwa langsam gereizt an? Sehr interessant. Bestimmt macht sich der werte Herr nur Sorgen um mich.  
„Die Ampel wird rot!!“

Upps. Das glich dann wohl eher einer Vollbremsung, aber keiner Gefahrenbremsung, dafür war mein Bremsweg zu lang. Jaja, es soll niemand behaupten, ich hätte nix aus dem Unterricht behalten. Also rolle ich mit meinem roten Laufrad halt einen Meter zurück, nur schnell runter vom Zebrastreifen, auf dem ich letztendlich zum Stehen gekommen bin. Die Ampel habe ich aber echt nicht kommen sehen. 

Das Lichtlein wird grün. Mein Motor stirbt ab. Jo, wieso auch nicht. Im 2. Gang Anfahren, ich sollte mich schämen. Der kleine Junge aus dem Auto hinter mir grinst dämlich. Der soll mir das erstmal nachmachen!  
Aragorn sieht nicht begeistert aus. Ok, ich kann ihn nicht sehen, aber sein Schweigen sagt alles. Immerhin hat er knapp 100 Meter vor mir am Straßenrand gehalten, um auf seine unfähige Fahrschülerin zu warten. Als hätte er immer alles richtig gemacht!

„Schulterblick!!Und in den Spiegel schaust du bitte auch noch!“  
„Der Blinker! Der ist nicht umsonst erfunden worden!“  
Langsam ist nicht nur mein Aushilfsfahrlehrer genervt sondern ich noch dazu. Ich lasse den Motor aufheulen, spiele mit dem Gas.  
„Lass es einfach. Das kannst du machen, wenn du einen Tourer oder Cruiser fährst, da gibt das wenigstens einen ordentlichen Sound und nicht so ein Gewinsel. Und denk mal an die ökonomische Seite!“  
Ich bin zu verwirrt, um weiterhin während des Wartens an der Ampel einen auf Supermacker zu machen. Tourer? Cruiser?  
Der Herr muss wohl den Nerd raushängen lassen. Fühl dich ruhig cool.  
Fast vergesse ich Anzufahren, als die Ampel umschaltet.  
Die Störgeräusche werden immer schlimmer. Übertönen die Stimme von Aragorn.  
Ein Mini-Smaug springt mit einem großen Satz über die Straße und aus meinem Motorrad wird ein weißes Pferd. Die Hintergrundgeräusche werden zu einem regelmäßigen Piepsen. Ist das etwa eine Kassiererin, die diesen Lärm verursacht? Ich komme ins Wanken, als mich ein rosa Einhorn in der Kurve schneidet und sehe den Asphalt auf mich zukommen...

...mit einem unterdrückten Schrei schrecke ich hoch. Mein Handywecker piepst anklagend.  
Auf dem Fernseher läuft noch immer der Abspann von Herr der Ringe, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, welcher Teil.  
Da bin ich doch tatsächlich während meines Filmmarathons eingeschlafen und von der Couch gefallen. Und jetzt komme ich auch noch zu spät zur Fahrstunde. Ja, ich wollte die Nacht durchmachen, ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.  
Heute geht es das erste Mal auf die Straße. Ich bin nervös ok?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update vom Juni 2018 (2 Jahre mit A1 Führerschein)
> 
> Die nette Geschichte hat sich so mehr oder weniger abgespielt. Ich habe die Horrorausfahrt der Fahrschule gemeistert, weil ich nach meiner Autofahrstunde vor einem A1-Fahrschüler meines Fahrlehrers angeben wollte/musste.  
> Motorradfahren macht Spaß und ich habe es auch überlebt, als ich durch die praktische Prüfung gerasselt bin.  
> Mittlerweile kenne ich mich recht passabel mit meinem Motorrad aus, weil ich leider 4 Monate nach meiner bestandenen (zweiten) Prüfung mein Motorradfahrendes Familienmitglied verloren habe.  
> Entgegen dem, was alle behaupten, hat mich meine Kymco noch nicht umgebracht und das Motorradfahren macht mich zu einem rücksichtsvolleren Autofahrer.  
> Wenn man muss schafft man es. Aufgeben ist nicht drin. Und vergiss was andere dazu sagen.  
> Die Aufregung wird man nicht einfach so los, aber vertraut in eure Fähigkeiten und es wird schon irgendwie.  
> Motorradfahren war anfangs mehr Stress und Anstrengung als Freude, aber es macht süchtig.


End file.
